A smile made of glass Lavi oneshot
by banshee-hime
Summary: Will Lavi understand why her smile was so unreal when he hears about her past and will he be able to help her smile her real smile. A small smile made of glass.


-Aste-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

I turned around to face my personal leech.

-What is it this time?

-Could you help me out?

There was disgust on his face. Ok, this is very unusual. I put on my normal sweet smile.

-Sure.

-Great!

Lavi took a hold of my hand and pulled me towards the library.

-10 minutes later Lavis P.O.V.-

-You found it?

I yelled from the bellow.

-Nu-uh!

Astet replied from the top of the leathers I was holding still. I needed someone light to get me a book from the top shelf and Astet being herself was well almost weightless. I don't know if she eats anything. I never thought of that.

-Laviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Oooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I found it and I'm coming down!

-Uh, ok!

I shot her a grin and held the leather tighter as she moved down.

-My P.O.V.-

I jumped from the last few steps and landed onto Lavi. It was an awkward position but I just rejoiced.

-Yippee! I came down!

I smiled like an idiot. I'm that kind of a person. I could be dying on the inside yet smiling and joking on the outside. My blush didn't even make its way to my cheeks.

-Well, I wonder what you two are doing?

-Hello, Panda-ji!

I jumped up from Lavi and glommed Bookman before he could hit me. I threw Lavi his book and exited with a 'Cya!'.

-Don't worry old panda, she's too innocent for me to try anything.

-Trust me Lavi she isn't as innocent as you think she is. She just doesn't want anybody to get hurt.

With those words Bookman went away leaving Lavi to his messed up thoughts.

-tomorrow-

-Lavi, what's wrong with you?

Lenalee just stopped his hand from pouring some ketchup into his tea.

-You haven't been yourself lately.

He looked at her.

-What's Astets favorite color?

-Eh? How should I know? She never told me!

-But aren't you her best friend?

-Yeah…….

-And her favorite animal?

-I don't know, a horse maybe?

-See.

-What's your point Lavi?

Allen joined.

-We don't know anything about her. She's just there to help us out with our problems and to keep us company. She's always there…

With those words he stood up and left the cafeteria.

-She really made him think, didn't she?

Lenalee asked.

-Is that good or bad?

-I'm not sure…..

-Astets room-

I was silently reading a book when…..

-Aste-chan? You here?

-Where else could I be?

-I dunno. Can I come in?

-Yeah.

Lavi opened the door and entered. I turned around.

-What's up? You need something?

I put on one of my sweet smiles.

-I don't need anything. Do you?

Ok…..he was confusing me.

-No….

-Are you sure?

-Ok, you came into my room to ask me if I need anything. That's so dumb.

His head fell a bit.

-I just want to know more about you, Aste-chan. I have a feeling that you need someone to talk to.

I looked at the floor.

-Maybe. I just don't want you guys to get hurt. If making me feel better would get you hurt Id chose feeling bad than.

Lavi looked at me. I never saw such an expression on his face. He was totally serious.

-I want you to tell me everything.

Shock went over my face. Nobody ever cared about me, about how I feel, about my past.

-Fine…….

I slowly started.

-I was born in a family of a long line of firstborns. I was born as a second girl in my family. My twin sister was older than me for ten minutes. A curse was in the line of firstborn girls. They would become a Hostess of the goddess. They would change their name into Sehkmet and welcome lion-goddess into their body and mind. Sehkmet and Bastet, the human and the monster. However in my case, they tried to kill me by taking away my heart, because my name was Kokoro. Though, the innocence I never knew I had saved my life replacing my heart and blood. Bastet saw this as a way to get more power and entered me instead of entering my sister. In the end after the awakening ceremony they tortured my sister and I got possessed by Bastet who killed everyone.

Few years later I was found going around and killing aimlessly by General Cross. I still remember what happened to everyone I would tell this to. They would be killed by Bastet.

I paused.

-Wow, no wonder you were quiet.

I just smiled.

-You should keep away from me for the next few months.

-Why?

-Until Bastet calms down a bit.

I noticed the feeling in my stomach.

-She's going to come out.

I whispered.

-Go.

He left my room and my mind was taken over.

-2 months later-

I was coming back from one of my missions wandering about what I should do when I come back to the order.

-I wonder…….should I eat first or should I just read the rest of the book?

I let my thoughts outside whispering to nobody. It was a cold morning. The December 13th. My birthday. It is going to be a long, lonely day. I opened the Orders door and went in. It sure was quiet. After all Allen, Lavi and Lenalee were on a mission and Komui was sick. I didn't need to worry about Komurins ruining my day. My thinking was cut of when I heard a rumbling sound from my stomach. I smiled and headed for the cafeteria. I opened the door and……

-SURPRISE!!!!!!!Happy birthday!!!!!!!!

I looked around in wonder. Everyone was there. I saw a big cake on the table with 17 candles. My eyes widened in surprise.

-H-how did you know?

Lenalee came over and so did Allen.

-Lavi told us.

Now this was an even bigger shock.

-How did he know?

Lenalee giggled.

-Well, for the past 2 month he has always been right beside Bookman burying him with questions. Last week the poor man gave in and told him everything he knew about you.

I laughed

-Where is he now?

-Oh, he's covering for the missions we will be missing because of this party. He wanted to do that himself.

-Oh, I see.

-Astet! Happy birthday!

I saw Miranda waving to me. I went over to talk to her. During the next few hours everyone just wanted to wish me happy birthday or give me presents. I was really surprised of the fact that they cared so much. Finally, after many rounds of food, my legs started to give out.

-I'm sorry guys, thanks for everything, but I'm afraid Ill have to catch some sleep now!

-Cya tomorrow, Astet!

Some answered and some were just to busy with talking and drinking to answer. I went to my room, closing the door silently behind me. I changed my clothes and went over to the bed. I noticed a single rose on the pillow and a little note under it.

-Dear Aste-chan,

I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the party, I hope you will forgive me. I'm sure I will be back till the morning. Expect me at some late hour coming to your room to give you a present. And, no, it can't wait till the morning.

Lavi.

I smiled. He knew me quite well, even my personality. I sat onto a chair and pulled a random book onto my lap. I started reading it.

-Aste-chan! Aste-chan!

I opened my eyes.

-Lavi!

He smiled.

-You should go to bed, you fell asleep while reading.

-I was waiting for you.

He smiled.

-Not for me, for my present.

He winked at me.

-Lavi, why do you try so hard for me?

He smiled sweetly.

-Because I don't want you to be so sad any longer. I want to see your true smile, Aste-chan. Not a forced one.

My vision got blurry. For the first time in 7 years I was crying. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Some insane feeling took over and I wanted to smile, too. I finally felt at home. My lips formed a sweet, soft smile, delicate, like it would brake any second. Lavi grinned at me.

-As for my present.

He handed me a box. I took it and opened. In there was lying a golden page that was a bit ripped in the ends. Egyptian letters and drawings were covering the paper. I looked up at him.

-The ripped page from the book! Where did you find it?

He smiled and winked.

-That's a secret!

I put the page at my desk and up to hug him. Lavi returned the gesture. Before I realized what I was doing I pulled back and locked lips with him. His eyes widened, but he caught up and kissed back. Not breaking the kiss, Lavi picked me up and put me onto my bed. Then we separated. I smiled at him. Lavi took the blanket and covered me. He kissed my forehead.

-Sleep well. 'Cause tomorrow, you are helping me at the library.

-Ehhhh? Why?

-'Cause I said so.

He smiled and exited. Maybe this birthday wasn't so bad after all…


End file.
